Kiss Me Again
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: As many times as Sugar has kissed Salt, she never thought she'd actually like him . . . '-.-'


**Kiss Me Again**

**Sugar's POV**

**I took a deep, calming breath. It didn't work, sending me into another fit of giggles.**

"**Jeez, Sugar, it wasn't that funny." Pepper said.**

**I sat up, pulling my white bunny hat back on before it slipping off my head. My pink bangs tickled my forehead and nose as I continued to laugh at my two best friends, Salt and Pepper. "Of course it was, silly."**

**Salt groaned. He slid his hands back on the pavement and laid down, basking in the morning sun he had just conjured. I had to say, with Salt's amazingly bright sun today, I could just tell that it was going to be a great day. Anything is possible at the start of a new day, after all.**

"**Sugar, you seriously need to chill." He chuckled to himself. "I made a funny."**

**I poked him in his sunny yellow hat, wondering if he would ever get over himself. "No you didn't."**

**Pepper pushed her glasses back up her nose, getting rather annoyed at Salt and me. She flipped her pretty brown hair over her shoulder and tried to pick up where she had left off reading. "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to study?"**

**I shrugged and laughed again at what just happened. Salt wasn't the only one who had been practicing their Season Magic lately. I had been paying more attention to things lately, which, of course, made me more than a little bored. It was just moments ago that I had accidentally made a glob of hail splash over Ginger, who, at the time, hadn't realized that I had been practicing on my flute. It was an accident of course, but it was pretty funny to watch Ginger turn bright red with embarrassment and then fly away faster than the speed of light. Pepper said it was so that none of the other Season Fairies could see her drenched from head to toe with melted hail, but Salt thought differently - he just didn't care.**

**Salt poked me back in my bunny hat, making me squeal.**

"**Ha! I scared the poor little Snow Fairy!" He laughed.**

**I blushed, but an evil thought crossed my mind. I crawled towards him, making sure he didn't realize what I was doing, and put my face very close to his. He opened his eyes and was taken aback from my closeness. His left eye twitched and he blushed.**

**I laughed and pulled away from him. I wasn't going to do anything, but man, did he look freaked out or what?! His face was priceless.**

_**And very cute . . .**_

**I mentally slapped myself. **_**Where did that come from?**_

**I glanced back at Salt. He was looking down at the pebbles on the ground, not making eye contact with me. Pepper cleared her throat, muttering something about 'Lovebirds'.**

"**What are Lovebirds, Pepper?" I asked.**

**She looked up from her book, smirking. "'Lovebirds' is a term of endearment, meaning that two people have strong emotions for each other. They are used to each other and enjoy being in each other's company constantly. It's a human word that I happened to come across while reading a book in the library at Saga's school a few weeks ago."**

**I tipped my head to the side. "Then why would you call us that? Salt and I are friends."**

**Pepper giggled. "I was only joking, Sugar." Then she went back to reading her book.**

**I blinked at her, then glanced back over at Salt. I wasn't sure if he had paid any attention to what Pepper had said or not, but he seemed to be flushing a shade of pink darker than my hair. I almost giggled, but I was sure it would just hurt his feelings, so I stayed quiet.**

**I suddenly stood up. "Who wants Waffles?!"**

**TWILIGHT**

"**It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?"**

**I looked at Salt and nodded. I smiled at him. "I wonder if there is a Moon Fairy. I'd love to meet him!" Yes, that was completely random, but so am I!**

"**Well, whoever that person is, if he's real or not, I'll bet they're very happy with their Magic." He frowned as the moon rose higher and the sun went lower. The sky was like a giant rainbow: there were different shades of red, yellow, purple, blue, and different colours in between. It was moments like these where I was happy to be alive.**

**A soft breeze tickled my bare arms and legs. I looked over at Pepper and smiled as she played her little green harp gracefully. Her hair blew in the wind, harmonizing with the tune from her instrument. I wished it were Winter all ready; I so desperately wanted to make snow fall from the sky without it turning into hail and hitting someone on the head - again.**

**I looked back at Salt to find that he was staring at me. I smiled at him, wondering why he was looking at me like that. There was something in his eyes that showed he was happy, but another emotion showed. I couldn't quite place what it was, but I didn't look away from his gaze.**

_**His eyes are a pretty shade of green . . .**_

**I looked away then, scolding myself for thinking such things about one of my friends. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Salt continued to stare at me. I was about to ask him why he was looking at me like that, when I heard a small yawn from behind me. I turned around and saw that Pepper wasn't playing her harp any longer.**

**She rubbed her eyes slowly while putting her harp back into her leafy green handbag. She stood up and stretched. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I want to be up extra early tomorrow so I can go to the library and continue studying."**

"**Only you would get up that early, Pep." Salt murmured.**

**Pepper laughed. "Well, goodnight friends. Sweet dreams." With that, she flew away and back to where she was staying for the time being.**

**Salt and I sat in a strange silence for a few minutes. **_**I don't get it**_**, I thought. **_**Usually Salt begins to talk away whenever Pepper leaves or even when he's just bored. He's never been this quiet before.**_** I felt my eyelids droop a little bit.**_** Maybe I should turn in, too**_**.**

**I stood up and yawned. Salt looked at me curiously, then frowned. "You tired, too?"**

**I nodded. "I think I'll go home and see if Saga is asleep yet. I'm getting pretty sleepy." I squatted down to his level and smiled at him. "Good night, Salt." I swiftly kissed his cheek and was about to stand up and fly away, but I had the urge to do it again, so I did, letting my lips linger longer on his flushed skin.**

**I pulled back and looked at him. "Sorry, I . . .I'm just tired is all."**

**Salt didn't say anything. He just sat there, blushing, almost smiling.**

"**Okay then." I said when he didn't respond. "I'm gonna' go now. Good night, Salt." He took my hand when I began to walk away, pulling me back near him. I blinked at him, confused and . . .strangely giddy. I squatted down again, kissing his cheek again, not really knowing what else to do.**

**We both laughed, our voices traveling softly through the cool night air. I could feel my cheeks grow red as we both made eye contact again. Every hair on my body stood up with sudden electricity, sudden longing. Longing?**

**Salt smiled at me. "Are you still tired?"**

**I heard myself answer 'no', yet I don't know why. Before I knew it, I was leaning forward, unsure what I was doing. It was as if there was a magnetic pull bringing Salt and I closer together. Then, just when I thought all time had stopped, I closed my eyes and felt something against my lips. It wasn't his cheek, that was for sure, but then what was it? His nose? His forehead? His lips-**

_**His lips?**_

_**I pulled back, faintly hearing a small 'pop' sound. I looked into his eyes. "Um?"**_

_**We giggled again, but still felt that magnetic pull bring us together again. Neither of us could resist it as our lips met again. My lips tingled as we kissed under the moonlight, sending timid bolts through my skull. I was kissing Salt, but it somehow felt right. I was enjoying it, and that was all that mattered.**_

_**We pulled away too soon, smirking brilliantly at one another. Salt took my hand and rubbed it against his own. "You look really pretty tonight, Sugar."**_

_**I giggled and leaned against his shoulder. "You're so sweet, Salt." I paused. "I really like you."**_

_**He kissed me again out of nowhere. I heard him mutter 'I really like you, too' then silence as we both sat there, under the moonlight, basking in each other's company.**_

"_**Lovebirds." Someone said.**_

"_**Pepper!"**_


End file.
